


The Replacements

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mondo's Last Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was pretty clear that my coming back would make it like old times, with everything that entailed. I guess that the old times actually just mean me watching while he pines over the pink ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacements

It wasn’t that Rocky didn’t understand why Adam was acting like this. He did. Honest. Adam was having a hard enough time with his dad, and he was under enough stress – he didn’t need the added stress of hiding a relationship.

And Tanya was nice enough, and Rocky could see why Adam liked her, but it still wasn’t fair that Adam wouldn’t be with him, but he could find the time to be with _her_.

Rocky desperately wanted a drink. But he didn’t do that anymore – hadn’t since he’d become a ranger. He’d promised Adam and Aisha. And Zordon, but that wasn’t as important.

He wished that Aisha was still here. She’d understood him. She’d understood Adam, too, and she’d always been able to help make things work out between them. She was his best friend, besides Adam, and she wasn’t here.

Of course, if she was here, she’d probably have dumped him too. Found someone better. Someone like Jason. Everyone else had.

Rocky had already been replaced once – Tanya was there, and Adam realized that he could _pretend_ and then suddenly it was like all of their years together, both as lovers and as friends, didn’t seem to matter. And now he was being replaced again. Why they would need him when they had Jason around… Jason was everything. He’d been the first red ranger, the first leader of the team. Rocky had never been as good as Jason had been, not even when he was wearing Jason’s colors. It was no wonder that they were replacing him. Maybe they’d even bother to tell him at some point. They were probably just trying to figure out how to spare his feelings or something.

Even Bulk and Skull had noticed, and they didn’t notice anything. If they had any actual observational abilities, they would have figured out the rangers’ identities years before. But even they had realized how nobody needed Rocky.

He would have to prove himself. Show that he was still a member of the team. He could do things just as well as the rest of them. As well as Jason. Then they’d see.

~*~

Okay, so maybe trying to take on King Mondo by himself hadn’t been the smartest thing he had ever done. It certainly hadn’t proved his importance to the team. Not only had he _not_ won the battle, he’d almost gotten Angel Grove destroyed. They were right – he didn’t deserve to be a ranger. They hadn’t flat out said it to him, but they had implied it. He hadn’t been good enough.

To make matters even worse, nobody even seemed to care that he was blaming himself. Adam hadn’t even said anything to him. That made it hurt even more.

The worst part about it was that _Jason_ was the most sympathetic. Didn’t Jason know that he had caused the problems in the first place? Or at least he was a good part of it. He didn’t want sympathy – he wanted the others to forgive him. He wanted them to notice how upset he was, and he wanted them to tell him that his fears were completely ridiculous. Or if they wouldn’t do that, at least tell him the truth. He could take it, and then at least they would get it all over with.

“You okay, Bro?” Jason asked, interrupting him. Rocky looked up from where he’d been sitting. Alone. Adam and Tanya were off sitting with Tommy and Kat, just as they’d always been, lately... leaving him by himself. He was just as alone as Billy was in the power chamber, and Billy didn’t want Rocky’s company either.

“Oh, hey Jason,” Rocky said sullenly, turning his attention back to his drink. He had been stirring his drink absentmindedly. Just juice, unfortunately. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

Jason shrugged, sliding into the seat next to him. “Thought you might need some company. You looked like you were having a pretty bad day.”

“What would you know about it?” Rocky said sharply, and then winced. He didn’t like being angry and bitter. That was why he didn’t drink anymore. Okay, it was one of the many reasons why he didn’t drink anymore.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I just… it’s been hard, lately.”

”Yeah, it can’t be easy to watch Adam and Tanya,” Jason observed sympathetically, and this time Rocky let his eyes meet Jason’s. “I know how hard it is for me to watch Tommy and Kat, and I’m guessing it’s at least as hard for you as it is for me.”

“I don’t…” Rocky started, but then he remembered earlier. He’d thought Jason had been flirting – but it was hard to tell. Jason was a friendly guy, after all. “Okay, so maybe it is.”

Jason nodded. “And having me back can’t be helping – Bulk and Skull told me what they said to you. They seemed to think that they were helping me or something.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s amazing when you think of how much they’ve grown in the last few years, but they still make a lot of mistakes.”

“So you’re not…”

”Going to replace you?” Jason shook his head, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Rocky, nobody could ever replace you. I don’t know why anyone would want to – you’re needed on this team. And here, with us. Adam will come around at some point. He’ll see how badly he’s hurting you.”

”He doesn’t care,” Rocky said, watching as Adam laughed at something Tanya had said. He tried not to think about it. “Besides, I guess he’s happier now. That’s all I really want. For him to be happy.”

Jason nodded. “Tommy too. I really thought after the Kimberly thing he’d have learned a bit, but obviously not.” He made a face as Tommy leaned in to kiss Kat on the cheek. “He was the reason I came back, you know,” he said, lowering his tone considerably. “He was pretty clear that my coming back would make it like old times, with everything that entailed. I guess that the old times actually just mean me watching while he pines over the pink ranger.”

“So if that was why you came back, why are you still here?” Rocky pressed.

“Because we’re Power Rangers,” Jason said. “We have the power and ability to save the world, and I wouldn’t turn it down just because Tommy is an idiot. He’s always been an idiot – it’s one of the things I like about him.”

”Adam usually isn’t an idiot,” Rocky said sourly. “At least he wasn’t always one.” He thought about it for a moment. “You’ve got a point, anyway. We are power rangers. At least you’re good at it.”

”Hey, so are you, man,” Jason told him sincerely. “You fought Mondo singlehandedly.”

”I lost that one,” Rocky said. “And I almost got Angel Grove destroyed.”

”It wasn’t. And you know, Tommy’s done a lot of stupid stuff. It was his idiocy that got the thunder zords destroyed, remember? Kim called us up after and bitched about it to Trini for _hours_.”

Rocky laughed as he imagined the conversation. “Yeah, if he’d pulled out, things would have worked out a lot differently.”

Jason nodded encouragingly. “It all worked out in the end there,” he said. “Just like it did with you. King Mondo is destroyed, and nobody was seriously hurt.” He finished his juice. “I totally get why you reacted the way you did. I remember what it was like when Tommy first got here. After he came back to our side, it was like they didn’t even need me anymore.”

“You?” Rocky asked. “You’re Mr. Team Player himself.”

Jason grinned, and Rocky couldn’t help but notice exactly how good he looked when he smiled. Now that he was noticing such things. Or at least that he felt comfortable noticing such things.

“Do you have any idea how many spells Rita put on me and Tommy to make us hate each other? I can think of at least two times that we had to remember how to get along. And it wasn’t only because of her influence – I think we ended up blaming Rita another time when it actually was just the two of us not being able to get along. We didn’t want to explain things to Kim.”

Rocky smirked. “At least Tommy’s knack for falling under spells is good for _something_ ,” he said.

“Yeah, we took advantage of it a few times,” Jason admitted. Rocky gave him a look. “Okay, more than a few. But the reason I brought it up is that you aren’t the only one who has made mistakes – I certainly have. Tommy has. Even Adam has. It’s part of being a ranger.”

“Do you always lecture like this?” Rocky asked, although he was more amused than anything else.

But then Jason _blushed_. Red always had looked good on Jason, and this was no exception.

“Sorry, man,” Jason apologized. “I got into the habit early on with my martial arts classes, and I just never got out of the habit. And I was leading a team for so long that it’s become second nature, really. I didn’t mean to lecture you.”

Rocky shrugged. “I’m used to it,” he answered, which was true. He’d heard more lectures than most of the team.

“You shouldn’t be,” Jason said with a quiet, intense sincerity. “We’re all equals here.”

“Sorry for being such a downer,” Rocky said abruptly. He didn’t want the pity anymore. Okay, so he wanted it from Adam. But hearing it from Jason, that wasn’t what he wanted at all.

Jason shrugged. “Everyone has a few bad days, Bro. You’re entitled. And I know how hard it’s been for you.”

“It was just… everything all together,” Rocky said, as he watched Adam laugh at one of Tanya’s jokes. Adam used to laugh at his jokes; used to show concern when he fell.

Jerk.

“I totally understand,” Jason said. “Look, you had a bad week. Why don’t we get out of here and away from them.” He gestured over his shoulder to the two couples, who looked far too cozy for Rocky’s taste. They hadn’t even come over to check on him after his apology.

Rocky hoped that Jason meant that as something more than friends. He might settle for friends. But with watching the couples for the last couple of weeks, and feeling like a fifth wheel, he wanted something more. And Jason was… he wasn’t Adam. He wasn’t Aisha. But he was there, and Rocky thought he was interested, and he had to admit that Jason was _built_. And nice. And the best of all the Rangers. And… yeah, he was really, _really_ built.

Jason took Rocky’s hand from across the table, rubbing his thumb over Rocky’s.

Rocky smiled. Yep. He was interested.

“That’s what I’ve been waiting to see,” Jason said huskily.

“Hmm?” Rocky asked.

“Your smile,” Jason said. “I hadn’t seen it really since I got back.”

”Haven’t really had much to smile about.”

”Well, we can change that,” Jason smiled softly, eyes twinkling with promise.

“I’d like that,” Rocky told him, getting up. Jason wasn’t Adam, and Rocky still had a broken heart, but there were other people in the world.

He could move on, and for now, he could have a good time.

Adam, Tommy and the girls never noticed that Jason and Rocky left the Youth Center… but for one pleasant afternoon, Jason and Rocky (almost) didn’t care.


End file.
